No Regrets
by peterpan15596
Summary: Nick is leaving for another job. Greg is loosing his best friend. What happens when his heart takes over his mind. Morganders one shot.


Greg and Nick had been close since Greg had first started working as a lab tech in Vegas. Nick always had his back, they aren't just friends they are brothers, But now Nick was leaving. Greg wasn't ready to say goodbye to his brother. After shift had ended one morning they joined Sara to have one last breakfast together before Nick left for his new job in San Diego.

After their breakfast, Sara was the first one to leave, she gave Nick a hug, "I'm gonna miss you." Nick smiled at her. "Im gonna miss you too." She turned and walked out the door leaving the two guys still sitting there.

"So your really leaving?" Greg asked him once Sara had left. "Yea, honestily it's something I have been considering for a long time, now after everything that's happening I'm gonna do something I really want. No Regrets."

"You're right. I'm happy for you bro." Greg told him as they both walked outside the diner. They shared a brotherly hug before each getting in thier own vehicles. Greg wasn't ready to go home yet, he still had so much on his mind, so he just drove around town for awhile, he stopped at a stoplight and thought a lot about what Nick had said. Instead of going straight to go home when the light turned green, he took a left,

Greg sat in the car outside the apartment building not completely sure what he was doing there, it was like he had no control over his own actions. Next thing he knew he was knocking on the apartment door.

She opened the door wearing sweatpants and a tanktop. "Greg, what are you doing here?" Morgan asked him as he just stood there with a sad mopey look.

"Honestly, I really don't know." He told her as he finally looked up and into her eyes.

"Come on in." She stepped aside to let him in, she shut the door as they walked to the living room together. "You wanna beer?"

"Uh yea sure" Morgan walkled to the kitchen to get them both a beer. She walked back to the living room, handing Greg his beer as she sat down next to him. "You wanna talk about it?" Morgan then asked him.

Greg sat up sitting his beer down on the table, "I said goodbye to Nick tonight. It was hard. He has always been like a brother to me. He has always had my back and believed in me when no one else did.

Morgan leaned up off the couch, taking his hand in her own. "I believe in you, I have always believed in you. You're a great guy. Just because Nick is leaving doesn't mean you won't be close anymore. He is your brother that will never change,"

He looked into her eyes and saw the same beautiful blonde amazing woman that he gets to see and work with everyday. Without thinking he leaned closer to her. Their lips were only a few inches apart but he pulled away at the last second. Greg stood up from the couch, grabbed his beer off the table and walked towards the kitchen.

Morgan follwed him into the kitchen, he had his hands on the counter by the sink, facing away from her. She walked up behind him, leaning back against the counter in the middle of her kichen, "Hey, talk to me. What's wrong?"

He didn't turn around to look at her, "i just don't want to do something that we both are going to end up regretting. I'm upset and you're... you're..."

"I'm what?" She asked him seriously.

He turned around to finally look at her, "You're beautiful."

Greg inched closer and closer to her, and in almost a whisper "I'm sorry, Morgan."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"For this." Greg put his hands on each side of her face and pulled her even closer to him as he kissed her. He moved his hands down as he lifted her up onto the countertop never breaking the kiss. He moved his mouth from her lips to her neck sending light kisses along the way causing a moan to escape her mouth. "Don't stop" She begged him.

Greg moved his mouth back to her lips as he lifted her up whisking her away to the bedroom, gently lying her down on the bed, For the next few hours they got lost in the feel of each other, in those moments nothing else mattered.

Later that night as they were laying next to each other she rolled over onto her side looking at him. "No regrets right?"

He smiled at her, "No regrets, none whatsoever."

Morgan moved closer laying her head on his chest as they enterlocked their fimgers and both peacefully fell asleep.

 **Thank you all for the much support. Hope you liked it.**

 **XOXO**

 **-K**


End file.
